Shame
by BAshipper
Summary: Shortfic- Buffy goes to Angel for guidance BA ship'


I own nothing. ( Crossover with BtVS and AtS Summary: Short-fic when Buffy goes to Angel for guidance. Pairings: since Buffy and Angel are mainly the only two people in this story B/A This is this first fan-fiction I have ever posted!  
  
Tear trickling down her face, what has she done to myself? Why? Turning her head facing her shame, she observes the serenity of his pale face, he is a vampire, she guesses he has no worries.  
  
I wish that for me. why am I torturing myself. I am so ashamed.  
  
Whipping her head around, placing her head in her hands, she sobs silently to herself.  
  
Not thinking what she is doing, she dresses as quickly as possible and slips on her sneakers. She runs, runs without a destination.  
  
Three hours later she ends up at a familiar place, the hyperton hotel. Still dark out the hotel looks like the last place to go while looking for comfort.  
  
Six inches away from the door she raises her fist to knock. A sound is heard coming to the building. Fear of rejection instructs her to run away.  
  
Then suddenly, there he is, the love of her life, who she hadn't seen since they had that intense meeting after her resurrection. He was an Angel, always understanding, caring, loving, amazing, HOT!, he even accepted the whole Riley mistake. He apologized when I was the one who was out of line. HE was the heaven she could never have. When he disappeared into the doors of the hotel she retreated knowing even as a slayer she didn't have enough confidence to face her X-lover with what she would talk to him about. ~  
  
Walking back into the hotel, he felt like he was sobering watched, but he was always being watched. Demon or evil law firm, no one ever left him alone! Not even when his son is taken from him. Hasn't he had enough heartbreak in his life? The rejection of his father as a man, losing Doyle, a great friend, to the tragedy of the real world, and losing his lover. Having to leave her was the most will power he had ever had to use. Still now the urge to just get up and leave is still great in his heart and mind. Oh, Buffy. buffy. The name echoed in his head and smelt in the air.  
  
"Buffy?" ~  
  
Walking through the streets in defeat, she checks her surrounding, not for demons but for someone else you might just feel a little pain of what she was feeling right then.  
  
Without knowing she walked right into a bus stop bench.  
  
She sits therefore ten minutes staring, trying not to think. Suddenly her sobs break the surprising silence of a LA street at three-thirty in the morning.  
  
She feels a hand on her shoulder and before she looks she knows whom it is. ~  
  
He hears her sobbing miles before he sees her. Contemplating on what action he should take, he places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Her face already said so much, worry, fear, love, sorrow, but most of all shame. She sobbed a little more on his lap as he patted her head. Hoping whatever was hurting her would stop.  
  
A look of shame came over her as she began to tell of her "relationship" with Spike. In a way, he knew where she was coming from with the whole Darla thing. He was trying to understand but at the same time thinking about them together made him hurt. She asked fro forgiveness from him he said yes but asked forgiveness for him about the Darla mishap.  
  
It was getting late, or early???, so they decided to go back to the hotel. They walked back in each other's with tears every once in a while.  
  
She didn't want to go in so they decided to take a seat leaning on the door. They never talked but communicated through each other's eyes. They wanted each other they want to sleep in each other arms every night.  
  
The door opened and the top half of her body leaning on the door fell and left her staring in the familiar eyes of her high school friend, Cordealia.  
  
Unsure look came upon Buffy's face and she ran. She ran faster then coming and ran until Angel couldn't even have a chance to catch her. She didn't want to be caught. She reached the front of her house, took a deep breath and walked up the stairs, into a new beginning, a new her.  
  
She took a long shower and got ready for work. She even cooked her sister breakfast. ~  
  
Her sister came down the stairs and when she walked in she found Buffy with a grin on her face and a lot of food.  
  
Sitting down for breakfast she asked the Slayer, "I didn't hear you come in last night, slay one of your very own big bad demons?"  
  
Laughing she smiled and answered, "Yeah, yeah I did." ~ Please review I need the confidence, review even if you think it is the worst fanfic after! I am working on a buffy/angel/roswell fic and need the criticisms. 


End file.
